Untitled
by loveminako
Summary: Did Sakura make the mistake of not telling Oogami how she felt before she left? Will he welcome her back with complete open arms?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sakura Wars, but this is my fanfiction so don't steal.  


**Returning**

  
It has been almost 10 years since Sakura Shinguji had returned to Tokyo and her family. She had traveled many places after she was released from the Unit. She looked down at her bags, wondering if everything and everyone was still the same. Of course, she know that with time, things change. She wasn't sure if her grandmother was still alive, or even Ganji, the elderly man that stayed at the Shinguji's shrine. She couldn't wait to see everyone, and an exitement ran through her that made her smile. One person came to her mind. Oogami Ichiro. The one she truly cared for. She had never gotten the chance to tell him how she felt, just fought by his side, battle after battle.

She remembered a girl that she had met traveling. Kristana was a sweet girl, full of energy and life. They had traveled together for awhile, talking about any and everything they could. When the subject of boyfriends and love came up, however, Sakura was always quiet. Kristana couldn't stand it any longer and questioned Sakura about her past. Sakura, of course, was taken aback. It was completely unexpected, but forcing her feelings aside, Sakura began to tell Kristana about Oogami. Kristana listened intently, nodding. When Sakura was done explaining everything, Kristana hugged her and told her that she needed to go back to Tokyo and tell Oogami how she felt. Sakura agreed, in her moment of self confidence, but now was nervous and unsure. The horn blew, signaling that the train had pulled into the Tokyo station, and Sakura grabbed her bags and walked off the train.

She was greeted by no one, of course, but also remembered that no one knew she was coming back. She walked out to the street and took a cab to the countryside, to her home. As she walked up the path, cherry blossoms fell to her feet. She remembered her father tossing her up into the trees and running around when she was little. It was so hard on her when she lost her father, and still wondered why he left. She walked to his grave and kneeled down.

"Father, I am home." was all she said as she got back up. She walked towards the path to the house, and she spotted a short, elderly man. It was Ganji of course, and he was sweeping, as he usually was. She was extremely exited to see him and stopped, dropping her bags.

"Ganji!" she yelled, waving.

"Miss Sakura?! Is that..really you?!" He asked, suprised. She nodded and he ran inside. She picked up her bags again and started to walk towards the door as her mother came out.

"Oh, Sakura, you are even more beautiful than when you left. I'm so happy that you are home." Her mother said, as she took her into a hug.

"Mother, where is grandmother? Is she.." Sakura said, looking her mother in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. Your grandmother passed away about 6 years ago. We tried to contact you, but it was hopeless." Her mother said, looking down. Sakura nodded, tears coming to her eyes.

"I knew the consequences of leaving. I did not disgrace the Shinguji name either. I'm just glad to be home." Her mother nodded and everyone went inside for tea.

A few days later, Sakura woke up and told herself that today was the day that she was going to find Oogami and tell him how she felt. She got dressed and walked out the door, and down the path, waving goodbye to Ganji. She got on a train and traveled the the city, her hopes soaring. She walked into the old playhouse and looked around. 

"Hello? Is anyone here??" She called into the empty auditorium. The curtain russled and a blonde haired girl popped her head out.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" She asked, with a slight french accent

"Iris!? Is that you!?" Sakura said, realizing who it was.

"Yes, my name is Iris..SAKURA?!?!" Iris exlclaimed. Sakura nodded and Iris ran up and hugged her tightly. They sat down and talked for what seemed like hours until Sakura questioned Iris about Oogami.

"Oh yes, he still works her. In fact, he is in the back. I will go get him for you!" She said, getting up and running off. Iris, nor Oogami showed up for at least fouty-five minutes, leaving Sakura sitting on the stage, with only one spotlight shining on her. Her memories went back to the plays. She remembered them all clearly, and dearly enjoyed being in all of them. It had been then that she realized she loved the stage, and that had been one of her motives to travel. 

Her thoughts were interuppted by the voice of a male. Sakura knew the voice immediately and looked up, staring right into the eyes of Oogami Ichiro. She quickly stood up and smiled, greeting him. She spoke no words, as her stomach was in knots.

"Sakura, are you alright?" He asked her, looking concerned. She nodded.

"Well, you aren't talking much." She blushed, completely embarassed.

"I'm sorry, Oogami. I will talk now." She choked out, barely being able to breathe. He smiled at her and too many butterflies seemed to engulf her stomach.

"Oogami, there is something that I need to tell you. I have loved you since you first came to the Unit, but I could never tell you. This is hard for me to say after so long, and I am sorry that I took so long to tell you." Sakura said, looking down. Oogami stared at her in amazement, and spoke nothing, but took her into his arms and kissed her as best as he could. Deep inside, fireworks exploded and it seemed as if Sakura was floating. As they pulled apart, Oogami held her in his arms.

"I am glad that you feel this way, because I have something to tell you as well..." He said trailing off, looking towards the exit of the auditorium. 


End file.
